


Alone

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Self-Imposed Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard doesn't think she's coming back from this one.





	Alone

"...better for both of us." 

The hurt on Liara's face makes her want to take it all back.

***

"We're all alone in the end. It's what we do that matters." Shepard almost chokes on the words.

***

The verbal sparring with Jack is... almost bearable. 

Maybe she can do this. Get the distance she needs. There are only so many suicide missions she can survive, only so many times she can come back from the dead. Shepard has a feeling she's not coming back from this one - she'd rather not leave friends grieving. 

So, one by one, she pushes them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I imported my original paragon Fem!Shep back into ME3 to play as a renegade, and fuck me this hurts.


End file.
